Mario
Mario ist über die Jahre hinweg zu Nintendos Maskottchen geworden und ist der Namensträger und Superheld der Mario-Serie, wenngleich er in seinem ersten Auftritt noch Jumpman hieß. Meist muss Mario die Prinzessin befreien und das Pilz-Königreich vor dem Untergang retten. Seine Videospiele, die meist von Erfinder Shigeru Miyamoto produziert werden, verkauften sich mehrere Millionen mal weltweit. Allein Super Mario Bros. wurde über 40 Millionen Mal verkauft und ist somit das meistverkaufte Videospiel aller Zeiten. Zwei weitere Spiele finden sich ebenfalls in der Top Ten wieder: Super Mario Land (9.) und Super Mario World (7.). Mario hat sein klassisches Aussehen der eingeschränkten Grafik der Videospiel-Automaten zu verdanken: Haare waren schwierig zu animieren, sodass man auf eine Mütze zurückgreifen musste. Außerdem war sein Schnurrbart einfacher darzustellen als ein Mund. Geschichte Mario, der ursprünglich Jumpman hieß, wurde 1979 von Shigeru Miyamoto erfunden. Eigentlich sollte Miyamoto damals ein Spiel mit Popeye entwickeln, damit Nintendo mit der damals sehr beliebten Comicfigur auf dem amerikanischen Markt Fuß fassen konnte, aber als Nintendo dann die Rechte an Popeye verlor, musste Miyamoto ein Spiel nach seinen eigenen Vorstellungen entwickeln. Das Ergebnis war Donkey Kong. In diesem Spiel hatte der gleichnamige Riesen-Gorilla Marios Freundin Pauline entführt und Mario durfte den Affen nun verfolgen, um seine Angebetete nach vier Leveln wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. Das Spiel wurde unglaublich erfolgreich, so dass Nintendo eigentlich gar keine andere Wahl hatte, als weitere Spiele mit Mario zu veröffentlichen. Und so geschah es dann auch. Nach "Donkey Kong Jr." und Mario Bros. erschien Ende 1985 dann also Super Mario Bros., das bis heute erfolgreichste Videospiel aller Zeiten. Name Mario Marios vollständiger Name lautet "Mario Mario", sein Bruder heißt "Luigi Mario", deshalb nennt man die beiden auch "Mario Bros." Super Mario Der Name Super Mario entstand mit dem Spiel Super Mario Bros. (NES, 1985). Nahm er einen Super-Pilz auf, wuchs der kleine Mario zu Super Mario, der zudem stärkere Fähigkeiten hat. Wird Super Mario von einem Gegner berührt, schrumpft er wieder zum normalen Mario. Noch heute ist er vielen Millionen Menschen unter diesem Namen bekannt. Biografie ---- Die Biografie Marios befindet sich noch im Aufbau! ---- Kinderschuhe thumb|right|Yoshi mit Baby Mario|150px Mario und sein Bruder Luigi wurden von einem Storch ins Pilz-Königreich geflogen, als dieser von einem geheimnisvollem Wesen, einem Kamek, attackiert wurde. Kamek konnte sich aber nur eines schnappen, Baby Luigi, und das andere fiel gen Erde und landete auf Yoshi's Island, wo es von den Bewohnern, den Yoshis gefunden wurde. Die Yoshis beschlossen daraufhin, den Kleinen zurück zu seinen Eltern zu bringen. Nachdem Kamek seinen Fehler bemerkte, dass er nur eins der Babys erwischt hatte, sandte er seine Toadies aus, die Baby Mario fangen sollten, wann immer er von Yoshis Rücken fallen sollte. Als die Yoshis mit Baby Mario sich durch die Insel und Kameks Fallen gekämpft hatten, erreichten sie seinen Herrscher und Gebieter: Baby Bowser. Nachdem dieser von ihnen besiegt wurde, entdeckten sie Marios Bruder Luigi und den Storch, sodass der Babykurier die Brüder ungestört ihren Eltern überbringen konnte (Alles Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island). Marios Müze Marios Müze hat Mario schon in frühen Jahren von Toad geschenkt bekommen. Sternenkind Baby Mario in Yoshi's Island DSBearbeitenLöschenVerschieben Kamek entführte in Yoshi's Island DS Kinder aus der ganzen Welt und versuchte sogar Baby Mario, Baby Luigi und Baby Peach zu entführen. Gerade noch konnte der Storch verhindern, dass die kleinen Peach und Mario entführt wurden. Erneut landete Baby Mario auf Yoshis Rücken und Baby Peach gleitete sanft mit Hilfe ihres Schirms durch die Lüfte. Wieder fassten die Yoshis, dieses mal mit dem Storch zusammen, den Entschluss den kleinen Luigi zu befreien. Jedes Kind besaß eine Fähigkeit, durch die Yoshi stärker wurde. Mit Baby Mario auf dem Rücken wuchs Yoshis Geschwindigkeit. Außerdem schloss sich auch Baby Donkey der Gruppe an, zwischenzeitlich auch Baby Bowser und Baby Wario, die aber die Gruppe wieder verließen. Es wurde bekannt, dass Kamek aus der Zukunft kam um die sieben Sternenkinder zu entführen. Sternenkinder haben besondere Fähigkeiten, die sie von "normalen" Kindern unterscheiden. Vor Bowsers Schloss kehrten die kleinen Wario und Bowser wieder in die Gruppe zurück. Baby Bowser erwies sich jedoch als Verräter und Yoshi musste gegen ihn kämpfen. Nachdem er den kleinen Bowser besiegt hatte, wartete der Bowser aus der Zukunft, also aus der Gegenwart, auf Yoshi. Aber auch dieses mal behielt der Dino die Oberhand, jedoch vergrößerte Kamek Bowser. In Zusammenarbeit mit allen Babys wurde Bowser nach einem harten Kampf zurück in seine Zeit befördert. Baby Mario kam wohlbehütet zurück nach Hause. Außerdem wurde bekannt, dass das siebte und letzte Sternenkind Baby Yoshi ist. Jugendzeit Mario wuchs in einem Waisenhaus mit seinem Bruder in Brooklyn, New York, auf. Die Gründe für den Umzug sind bis heute unbekannt. In der Spielanleitung zu Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins ist zu lesen, dass Mario seinen Erzrivalen Wario aus seiner Brooklyner Zeit kennt, obwohl beide sich in Yoshi's Island DS als Babys schon kennenlernten. Aufeinandertreffen mit Donkey Kong [[Datei: Donkey&Pauline.jpg|100px|''"Help! Help!"|thumb|right]] Nachdem Mario eine ruhige Jugendzeit in Brooklyn verbrachte und Klempner wurde, traf er als Erwachsener erstmals auf den alten Donkey Kong, der heute als Cranky Kong bekannt ist. Da der Gorilla Marios Romanze Pauline entführte, machte Mario sich auf, seine Freundin zu retten und Donkey bis auf hohe Baugerüste zu verfolgen. Nach einer langen Verfolgungsjagd stellte er den Gorilla und befreite Pauline. Mario zeigte ein bei ihm noch nie da gewesene Charaktereigenschaft: Rache! Während der Ereignisse von Donkey Kong Jr. entführte der sonst so friedfertige Mario Donkey Kong. Donkeys Sohn Donkey Kong Jr. versuchte seinen Vater zu befreien. Der Klempner zog letztlich auch den Kürzeren, DK wurde von seinem Sprössling befreit. Mario war besiegt! Rettung des Pilz-Königreiches thumb|Mario auf dem Weg zur Rettung der Prinzessin Eines Tages wurde Prinzessin Peach, damals noch unter dem Namen Toadstool bekannt, von Bösewicht Bowser entführt. Mario musste sich durch mehrere Burgen kämpfen um schließlich in der achten und letzten Bowser gegenüberzutreten. Bowser konnte besiegt werden und Peach, Herrscherin des Reiches, konnte gerettet werden. Die gleiche Geschichte gab es in Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels: Wiederum wurde die Prinzessin von Bowser entführt. Mario schlug sich durch acht neue und härtere Welten, da die Gegner mehr Kraft hatten und zudem der Wind ein Faktor war, auf den man aufpassen musste. Nachdem Bowser besiegt wurde und die Prinzessin wieder herrschen konnte, kam endlich dauerhafterer Frieden über das Land. Abstecher nach Subcon (Super Mario Bros. 2) Einst hatte Mario einen merkwürdigen Traum: Er sah im Traum eine lange Treppe, die vor einer Tür endete. Als er die Tür öffnete, erblickte er eine Welt, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Die Welt war riesig groß. Auf einmal konnte Mario eine schwache Stimme hören, die zu ihm sprach: "Du bist in Subcon, dem Land der Träume, angelangt. Wart hat uns verflucht. Bitte vernichte Wart und befreie unser Land. Wart hasst Gemüse. Hilf uns!" Als er am nächsten Tag mit seinen Freunden Peach, Toad und Luigi picknicken wollte, fanden sie eine Höhle. Neugierig betraten sie sie und Mario konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen: Vor ihm lag die Welt aus seinem Traum!! Zusammen machten sich die Vier auf um Wart zu besiegen, der die Einwohner Subcons tyrannisiert. Das Team kann Gegner jedoch nicht auf die klassische Art besiegen: Anstelle eines Sprungs muss man sie mit Gemüse oder anderen Gegnern abwerfen. Nachdem sie sich durch die sieben Welten geschlagen hatten (und unter anderem Birdo besiegt wurde), gelangten sie vor Richtung Himmel, wo Wart sein massives Schloss errichtet hatte. Sie drangen zu ihm vor und stopften ihm Gemüse in den Mund, getreu der Aussage der Stimme, die Mario im Traum gehört hatte. So befreiten sie aus einer Vase die Bewohner Subcons, die Subcon. Dadurch dass sie die Subcons befreiten und Wart besiegten, wurde ihnen zu Ehren eine Feier organisiert, doch plötzlich wachte Mario auf. Seither sind die Eigenschaften von Marios Träumen ungeklärt. Zurück im Pilz-Königreich Eine längere Zeit herrschte endlich wieder Friede im Pilz-Königreich, nachdem Mario Bowser bezwingen konnte (siehe Rettung des Pilz-Königreiches/Super Mario Bros.). Doch während der Ereignisse von Super Mario Bros. 3 (Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3/Super Mario All-Stars) stürmen die Koopalinge, Bowsers sieben Kinder, das Königreich, sodass jeder ein Land besetzte. Zudem stahlen sie die magischen Zauberstäbe der Könige, sodass jeder König in ein Tier verwandelt wurde. Als Mario und Luigi von den Verbrechen der Koopalinge um ihren Vater Bowser hörten, beschlossen sie, die Zauberstäbe zurückzuholen und die Könige zurück zuverwandeln. Mario und Luigi kämpften sich unermüdlich durch eine unzählige Menge von Gegnern. Jedes mal wenn Mario oder Luigi ein Schloss erreicht hatten, mussten sie den Koopaling, der in sein Luftschiff geflohen ist, besiegen. Nachdem jeder Zauberstab zurückgeholt und jeder König zurückverwandelt wurde, erhielten die Mario Bros. eine Nachricht von Bowser: Während ihrer Abstinenz hatte Bowser Prinzessin Toadstool (Peach) entführt und in seine Festung im Reich der Dunkelheit gebracht. Die Brüder machten sich auf den Weg und trotzten jeder noch so haarsträubenden Herausforderung. Schließlich sahen sie sich Auge in Auge mit Erzfeind Bowser, der Löcher in den Boden unter ihnen und mit Feuerbällen angriff, während Mario und Luigi durch Hammerschläge und Feuerbälle, solange sie ein Power-Up zur Verfügung hatten, punkten konnten. Mario und Luigi konnten Bowser aber letztendlich in eines seiner eigens gemachten Löcher befördern, sodass die Prinzessin und ihr Reich wieder frei waren. Abenteuer im Dinosaurierland Peach, Luigi und Mario machten Urlaub im seltsamen Dinosaur Land während der Ereignisse von Super Mario World (SNES). Sobald sie ankamen, fiel ihnen auf, dass niemand da war. Plötzlich fand Luigi eine mysteriöse Feder, durch die die Brüder ein Cape erhielten, was ihnen erlaubte zu fliegen. So gönnten sich die beiden noch einige Flugstunden und als sie zurückkehrten war auf einmal Peach verschwunden. Sie gingen zu Yoshis Haus, wo sie ein Brief des Bewohners fanden, in dem stand, dass Yoshi sich auf den Weg macht um seine Freunde zu retten, die ebenso wie Peach von Bowser entführt wurden. Yoshi konnte von den Klempnern direkt zu Beginn gefunden werden (Yoshi's Island 2 (Level)), der von Bowser in ein Ei gesperrt wurde. Jeder der sieben Koopalinge hielt dabei ein Yoshi-Ei in seiner Burg gefangen, bis Mario oder Luigi den Koopaling bezwingen und somit das Ei in Sicherheit bringen konnten. Der Ausgangspunkt der Reise lag auf Yoshi's Island und so kämpften sie sich unter anderem durch Donut Plains und den Forest of Illusion. Als sie schließlich den letzten Koopaling besiegt hatten, erreichten sie Bowsers Festung, welche mit verschiedenen Räumen ausgestattet war. Schließlich standen sie erneut Bowser gegenüber, der aus einem kleinen Flugmobil Gegner und anderweitige Sachen warf, die den beiden gefährlich wurden. Letzen endes konnten die Klempner erneut triumphieren und befreiten neben dem Dinosaur Land auch die Prinzessin und die Yoshi-Eier, sodass im Abspann zu erkennen ist, wie die Retter und Geretteten in Yoshis Haus feiern. Wo ist Mario? Atypischer Weise spielte Mario is Missing! in der realen, der unsrigen Welt: Erneut war es Bowser, der für Unruhe sorgte, denn er schickte seine Koopalinge aus um wertvolle Artefakte aus bedeutenden Städten der Welt zu stehlen. So kann Bowser seinen Plan finanzieren: Er wollte einen riesigen Föhn kaufen, durch den er die Polkappen zum Schmelzen bringen konnte, sodass die Welt überflutet würde. Damit sich der Koopa-König die Sache noch ein wenig erleichtern konnte, entführte er Mario, da er Marios Bruder Luigi die Rettung der Welt anscheinend nicht zugetraut hatte. Doch Bowser irrte: Luigi konnte neben Mario auch die Welt retten und einmal mehr ging Bowsers finsterer Plan nicht auf. Reise in die Vergangenheit Mario zog es in unsere Welt während der Geschehnisse von Mario's Time Machine zurück. Erneut war es Bowser, der für reichlich Unruhe sorgte, denn er hatte wertvolle Artefakte aus der Vergangenheit mithilfe einer Zeitmaschine geraubt. Sofort machte sich Mario mit seiner eigenen Zeitmaschine auf den Weg, denn wenn zu viel Zeit verstreicht, würde sich die Vergangenheit für immer verändern. Glücklicherweise konnte sich der Klempner wieder einmal durchsetzen und dem Koopa-König Bowser eine Lektion erteilen. Ungekannte Rivalen thumb|Tatanga, der mysteriöse Alien Mario erreichte ein Nachricht aus dem Sarasaland (Super Mario Land): Die Königin des Reiches, Prinzessin Daisy, wurde von einem mysteriösen Außerirdischen namens Tatanga entführt. Sofort machte sich der heldenhafte Klempner auf den Weg um die holde Maid zu befreien. Er kämpfte sich durch die vier Länder des Reiches, die alle eigene Schwierigkeiten aufzuweisen hatten, sodass er auch vom Sky Pop (Flugzeug) und dem Marine Pop (U-Boot) Gebrauch machen musste. Als er im vierten und letzten Land den dort ansässigen Endgegner Biokinton besiegte, kam Tatanga zum Vorschein, der in einem großen Raumschiff saß. Nachdem Mario ihn besiegen konnte, flog er mit Daisy in seinem Raumschiff hinfort. Doch während er das Sarasaland rettete, machte sich jemand in seinem Schloss breit, den er nicht ausstehen konnte: Wario. Wario, wie er in SML2 erscheint|150px|right|thumb In den Geschehnissen von Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins kehrte Mario zu seinem Schloss zurück, ohne aber im Wissen zu sein, dass es von Wario besetzt wurde. So machte sich Mario auf, die sechs Münzen, die versteckt wurden, zu finden um dadurch das Tor öffnen zu können, sodass Mario mit Wario abrechnen konnte. Als Mario sich die sechs Münzen sichern konnte, stürmte er das Schloss und besiegte Wario, sodass er dieses wieder für sich hatte. Im letzten Spiel der Reihe Super Mario Land 3: Wario Land wird zwar Wario vom Spieler gesteuert, doch kann sich Mario, der zudem in der Handlung überhaupt nicht vorkommt, an Wario rächen: Nachdem Wario die Goldstatue von Peach gefunden hat und als vermeintlicher Sieger gegen die Piraten dasteht, erscheint Mario in einem Helikopter und stibitzt Wario die Statue vor seiner Nase weg. Entführung im Schloss thumb|right|Super Mario 64 Eines Tages machte sich Mario auf zu Prinzessin Peachs Schloss, da er von der Prinzessin eine Einladung zum Kuchen essen erhalten hatte (Super Mario 64). Als er doch das Tor geöffnet hatte, hörte er Bowsers Stimme, was ihm sofort sagte, dass Peach erneut entführt wurde. So betrat Mario die gemalten Welten, die sich in den Bildern des Schlosses befanden, sodass er einige Sterne sammeln konnte. Mit den Ratschlägen der Toads konnte er schnell genügend Sterne sammeln, mit denen er sich Bowser gegenüber stellen konnte. Durch neu erlernte Techniken behielt er die Oberhand gegenüber dem Koopakönigs. Die befreite Peach dankte es ihm mit einem Kuss und dem versprochenem Kuchen. Klempner als Papierschnipsel Gerade sicher in der dritten Dimension angekommen, wird Mario wieder in die zweite zurück katapultiert, oder fast, denn er erlebt mit den drei Teilen von Paper Mario ein noch nie da gewesenes Abenteuer. Die ersten Schritte wagte der Allround-Klempner in Paper Mario, wo er sich seinem Dauerrivalen Bowser entgegenstellen musste, jedoch hatte er zuvor noch eine andere wichtige Aufgabe, denn er musste die 7 hohen Sterne aus den Klauen des Koopa-Königs befreien, da ohne deren magischen Kraft ein Triumph über den unbesiegbaren Bowser nicht möglich wäre. Schließlich konnte Mario sich mit der vereinten Kraft der hohen Sterne Bowser und seinem übermächtigen Sternenstab entgegenstellen und somit auch die Träume und Wünsche der Einwohner des Pilz-Königreiches retten. Luigis größte Stunde Während der Geschehnisse von Luigi's Mansion ging Mario zu einer Villa, die sein Bruder Luigi auf absonderliche Art und Weise gewonnen hatte um diese zu inspizieren. Plötzlich wurde er beim Betreten der Villa von Buu Huus unter ihrem Anführer König Buu Huu überfallen und wurde in ein Gemälde gesperrt. Später betrat der ängstliche Luigi das Gemäuer, da sein Bruder immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt war. Er konnte seine Furcht jedoch ablegen und besiegt nach einer langen Odyssee durch das Haus König Buu Huu und befreite Mario wieder. Urlaub? Fehlanzeige! thumb In Super Mario Sunshine macht sich Mario zusammen mit Peach und Toadsworth nach Isla Delfino auf um sich von den vergangenen Strapazen zu erholen. Am Ziel angekommen, wird Mario jedoch von der örtlichen Polizei für Schmierereien auf der gesamten Insel verantwortlich gemacht. So ist es Marios Aufgabe, die Insel von dem Schmutz zu befreien, da dieser die Lebensqualität der Lebensbewohner einschränkt. Die Insignien der Sonne, die die Insel hell erleuchten lassen, haben die Insel verlassen. Mit dem Dreckweg 08/17 bewaffnet zieht er los, Isla Delfino zu säubern. Nach einer kurzen Zeit der harten Arbeit stellt sich heraus, dass Mario fälschlicherweise des Verbrechens angeklagt wurde: Bowser Jr. hat in der Form von Mario Morgana, ein Ebenbild Marios, die Insel mit Graffitis eingedeckt. Zu allem Überfluss wird schließlich auch noch Peach entführt, als Mario die ersten zehn der 120 Insignien zurückerobert hatte. Bowser Jr. lag in dem Glauben, Peach sei seine Mutter, was sich nachher aber noch als unwahr herausstellt. Mario trifft am Ende auf Bowsers Nachkömmling und Bowser persönlich, die er beide besiegen kann. Peach ist gerettet und die Insignien der Sonne kehren ins Schein-Tor zurück - Ein erlebnisreicher Urlaub ist zu Ende. Bedrohung durch Crucionen Wieder einmal ist Mario in Papierform gefragt, denn wieder einmal ist Peach entführt worden, zwar nicht von Bowser, der äußerst erzürnt darüber ist, sondern von einer geheimen und mysteriösen Gesellschaft, den Crucionen (Paper Mario: Die Legende vom Äonentor). Sie hatten Peach nicht aus Liebe oder persönlicher Annäherung entführt, stattdessen wollten sie die Welt unterjochen und in abgrundtiefe Finsternis stürzen, wofür sie nun auch Jagd auf Mario machen, da er im Besitz einer magischen Karte ist, die den Weg zu den Sternkristallen weist. Allerdings erkannten die Crucionen bald, dass Mario seine Arbeit sehr gut macht, und ließen ihn die Kristalle suchen, um dann einfach das Äonentor zu öffnen, und die Welt ins Unheil zu stürzen, indem sie einen uralten Dämon zum Leben erweckten, und Peach als milde Gabe darbringen. Nun lag es wieder an Mario, das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Rückkehr der Super Mario Bros. Während der Geschehnisse von New Super Mario Bros. (DS, 2006]]) unternahmen Mario und Peach einen kleinen Spaziergang, als plötzlich das Schloss nach einem Angriff aus der Luft in Flammen aufging. Sofort eilte Mario los, dieses zu löschen. Als er zu Peach zurückkehrte, musste Mario auch noch mit ansehen, wie seine Herzensdame von Bowser Jr. entführte wurde. Mario traf direkt zu Beginn (Welt 1) seiner Rettungsmission auf Bowser, den der Klempner aber in die Lava befördern konnte. Bowser war nur noch ein Skelett. Nachdem sich Mario durch alle Welten geschlagen hatte, stand er nun diesem, Knochen Bowser, gegenüber. Der Klempner konnte auch hier triumphieren, doch Knochen-Bowsers Einzelteile wurde von seinem Sohn zu einem riesigen Bowser zusammengesetzt. Aber auch das Duo, bestehend aus den beiden Bowser-Generationen, konnte Mario nicht aufhalten. So kam Prinzessin Peach wieder einmal durch die Hilfe von Mario frei. Zweite und dritte Dimension Im bislang letzten Teil der Papiersaga wird Mario komplett in die zweite Dimension zurück geworfen, jedoch der Schein trügt! Mario kann sich zwischen den beiden Dimensionen bewegen, und muss mit dieser neuen Fähigkeit, und der Hilfe von Peach, Luigi und sogar Bowser mehrere Welten retten. Doch ohne die Hilfe seiner neuen Partner, den Pixln wäre er dazu niemals in der Lage. Den Plan des neuen Gegenspielers Graf Knickwitz entdecken die vier schnell, er will alle Welten vernichten, niemand soll jemals wieder Freude oder Glück erleben. Bewerkstelligen will er das mit dem Dunklen Herzen, und das ist natürlich eine Aufgabe für Mario, denn er muss sich jetzt auf die Suche nach den Reinen Herzen machen, und Graf Knickwitz besiegen. Jedoch erwartet die Helden am Ende ein noch sehr viel mächtigerer Gegner, den es zu schlagen gilt. Auf zu den Sternen! 200px|Mario und 'sein' Luma|right|thumb Während der Geschehnisse von Super Mario Galaxy findet das Sternen-Fest statt. Anlässlich dieses Festes schrieb Peach Mario einen Brief, in dem stand, dass sie auf ihn in ihrem Schloss warte. An jenem Abend brach Mario auf, doch plötzlich wurde das Schloss samt der Prinzessin von Bowser in den Weltraum gehoben. Mario versuchte noch in das Schloss zu gelangen, doch er schaffte es nicht und fiel... Mario wachte auf und traf auf Rosalina, die ihm erklärte, dass Sterne benötigt werden, um in die Mitte des Universums vordringen zu können. Sie überreichte ihm außerdem ein weißes Luma, das Mario auf seiner Reise nicht von der Seite weichen sollte. Auf kleine Planeten und Galaxien sammelte Mario Stern um Stern. Schließlich kam es zum finalen Kampf zwischen dem roten Klempner und Bowser, im Schlepptau seinen Sohn Bowser Jr., der Peach gefangen hielt, und wieder einmal hatte Bowser das Nachsehen. Doch plötzlich entstand ein gigantisches Schwarzes Loch, das alles einsog, selbst das Schloss. Die Lumas verbanden sich und zerstörten glücklicherweise das Schwarze Loch. Mario und alle involvierten Personen kamen im Pilz-Königreich wieder zu sich. Man sieht zudem am Ende 'Marios' Luma, das glücklich auf einem fernen Planeten lebt. Böse Geburtstagsüberraschung Peach feierte ihren Geburtstag während der Geschehnisse von New Super Mario Bros. Wii (Wii, 2009). In ihrem Schloss feierte sie deshalb zusammen mit Mario, Luigi und zwei Toads. Plötzlich jedoch sprangen aus ihrem gigantischen Geburtstagskuchen die Koopalinge, angeführt durch Bowser Jr.. Sofort nahmen sie die Prinzessin gefangen und flüchteten in ihrem Luftschiff. Die Mario Bros. folgten ihnen zusammen mit den beiden Toads. Charakterisierung Obwohl Mario bereits sehr viele Abenteuer bestritten hat, ist doch nicht viel über seine Charakterzüge bekannt. Mario ist vermutlich im Pilz-Königreich geboren worden (Yoshi's Island DS), er wuchs aber in Brooklyn auf bis er später wieder ins Pilz-Königreich gelangte. Marios Stammbaum ist unerforscht, lediglich zu seinem Bruder Luigi hält er noch sehr guten Kontakt. Oft wird gesagt, dass Mario Italiener sei, da er teilweise italienische Phrasen (''Mamma Mia!) verwendet. Er spricht also Englisch und Italienisch. Nachdem er ursprünglich Zimmermann war, ist er nun schon seit langer Zeit von Beruf Klempner. Mario ist im Königreich ein gefeierter Held, er rettete häufig Peach, aber auch schon Pauline und Daisy. Er ist aber keinesfalls ein Selbstdarsteller, da er auch zusammen mit seinem Bruder anderen Menschen hilft (Mario & Luigi-Reihe) und Hilfe auch gerne annimmt. Mario ist eigentlich immer freundlich, der große Tapferkeit und Mut an den Tag legt, was ihn auch grundlegend von Luigi unterscheidet. Darüberhinaus kann Mario sehr energisch und impulsiv sein. Sport & Spaß-Serien Mario ist nicht nur Peachs ewiger Retter, sondern ist er auch Freund und Begründer vieler Sport & Spaß-Serien. Nachdem er mit Golf Ende der 80er erstmals sportlich aktiv wurde, kamen 1992 erstmals sieben weitere Mitstreiter zusammen um mit ihm ein sportliches Großereignis zu feiern: Mario Kart. Seither spielen sie unter Marios Banner auch weitere Sportarten wie Golf, Tennis und Fußball, aber gibt es auch die berühmte Mario Party-Reihe, in der Mario mit seinen Freunden und Feinden um den Sieg in Minispielen ringt. Mario Kart Mario lud erstmals in Super Mario Kart (SNES) zu einem Rennen in Karts ein. Vertreten waren seine Freunde wie Yoshi oder Peach, aber auch seine Rivalen Bowser und Donkey Kong. Das Spielprinzip ist einfach: Es werden Rennen auf verschiedenen gefahren, vier (in SMK fünf) bilden einen Pokal, den es zu gewinnen gilt, indem man die meisten Punkte erreicht. Allerdings werden dabei auch Items, wie Bananen oder rote Panzer eingesetzt, mit denen man die Konkurrenz abschießen kann. Super Mario Kart begründete dabei das Genre des Fun-Racers und wurde mehrfach fortgesetzt. Das neueste Spiel ist Mario Kart Wii, welches für die Wii erhältlich ist. Super Mario Kart In Super Mario Kart ist Mario zusammen mit seinem Bruder Luigi der klassische Allrounder, das bedeutet, dass seine Fähigkeiten sehr ausgeglichen sind. Es sind in diesem Rennspiel sogar vier Strecken nach ihm benannt: Mario Circuit 1, 2, 3 und 4. Alle diese Strecken sind asphaltiert und Warp-Rohre stellen sich als Hindernisse in den Weg. Wird Mario vom Spieler ausgewählt, stellen sich Donkey Kong Jr. und Princess als Marios härteste Konkurrenz in den Weg, die [Bananen] beziehungsweise Gift-Pilze in seine Richtung werfen. Mario ist des Spielers größter Konkurrent, wenn sich dieser bei der Fahrerauswahl für Schwergewicht Bowser entschieden hat. Den Spieler versucht er stets durch das Einsetzen seines Sterns, durch den er unverwundbar wird, aufzuhalten. Bild:MarioSMK1.PNG|Mario gewinnt ein Rennen Bild:MarioSMK2.PNG|Mario, seinen Goldpokal feiernd Bild:MarioSMK3.PNG|Mario in einem Rennen Bild:MarioCircuit3.png|Mario Circuit 3 Mario Kart: Super Circuit right|Mario in MKSC In Mario Kart: Super Circuit, dem ersten Spiel der Reihe auf einem Handheld (GBA) ist Mario erneut zusammen mit seinem Bruder ein Allrounder. Seine Werte in Geschwindigkeit und Gewicht sind durchschnittlich. Neben den vier freischaltbaren Strecken, die bereits aus Super Mario Kart bekannt sind, hat er auch eine eigene, neue Strecke: Mario Raceway. *Geschwindigkeit (speed): 3/5 *Gewicht (weight): 3/5 Mario Kart: Double Dash!! right|Das Team Mario und Luigi in MKDD|180px Das bisher einzige Mal fahren zwei Fahrer in einem einzigen Kart: Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Der Partner von Mario ist in diesem Spiel sein Bruder Luigi, welcher wie sein Bruder als Mittelgewicht eingestuft ist. Das Duo hat als Spezialitem, welches nur sie erhalten können (König Buu Huu und Mutant Tyranha nicht berücksichtigt), Feuerbälle. Marios sind rotorange farbend. Zudem hat jeder einzelne Fahrer ein persönliches Kart, das des Klempners trägt den Namen Rot-Feuer, welches folgende Attribute aufweist: *Beschleunigung: 3/5 *Geschwindigkeit: 3/5 *Gewicht: 3/5 Außerdem hat Mario wieder eine Strecke, die den Namen Marios Piste trägt. Mario Kart Wii Auch in Marios neuestem Rennabenteuer für die Wii ist Mario ein Allrounder; er ist mittelschwer. Strecken, die seinen Namen tragen, sind Marios Piste (Wii), Marios Rennpiste (N64), Marios Piste (GCN) und Marios Piste 3 (SNES), also eine neue und drei Retrostrecken. Mario Party Mario-Party hat auf der Heimkonsole Nintendo 64 mit dem gleichnamigen Mario Party aus dem Jahr 1999 seinen Ursprung. Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Art Brettspiel, wobei nach jeder Runde in Minispielen Münzen verteilt werden, durch die man die siegbringenden Sterne kaufen kann. Selbstverständlich ist Mario in jedem Spiel der Reihe ein spielbarer Charakter. Teamnamen Seit Mario Party 4 (GCN, 2002) kann man Teams anwählen, seit MP5 tragen diese einen bestimmten Namen. Im Folgenden sind die Namen der Teams aufgelistet, in denen Mario ein Teil des Duos bildet. Mario Party 5 & 6 *Mario + Baby Bowser: Roter mit Rivale *Mario + Buu Huu: Schauer-Power *Mario + Daisy: Süßes Paar *Mario + Luigi: Mario Bros. *Mario + Peach: Traumpaar *Mario + Toad: Alte Kumpels *Mario + Waluigi: Pseudo Bros. *Mario + Wario: Zwei-Seelen-Team *Mario + Yoshi: Star Team Mario Party 8 *Mario + Luigi: Mario Bros. *Mario + Peach: Traumpaar *Mario + Yoshi: Star Team *Mario + Wario: Zwei-Seelen-Team *Mario + Daisy: Süßes Paar *Mario + Waluigi: Pseudo Bros. *Mario + Toad: Alte Kumpels *Mario + Toadette: Ungleiches Paar *Mario + Birdo: Traum in Rosarot *Mario + Buu Huu: Schauer-Power *Mario + Knochentrocken: Unsterbliche Helden *Mario + Hammer-Bruder: Hammerfreunde *Mario + Blooper: Wasserschreck Mario Party DS *Mario + Daisy: Blumenfreunde *Mario + Luigi: Mario Bros. *Mario + Peach: Dame und Kavalier *Mario + Toad: Glückspilze *Mario + Waluigi: Schräge Gebrüder *Mario + Wario: Beste Feinde *Mario + Yoshi: Globetrotter Super Smash Bros.-Reihe In der Super Smash Bros.-Reihe ist Mario stets von Anfang an ein verfügbarer Charakter. Er ist ein sehr durchschnittlicher und ausgewogener Kämpfer. Super Smash Bros. In Super Smash Bros. erinnert Mario ein bisschen an seine Erscheinungsweise aus Super Mario 64. Seine Attacken haben ihren Ursprung in den Mario-typischen Jump'n'Run-Spielen, wie Super Mario Bros.. Spezial Standard: Feuerball Spezial Oben: Super-Sprungschlag Spezial Unten: Mario-Tornado Super Smash Bros. Melee In Super Smash Bros. Melee hat Mario eine neue Attacke erhalten, so wie alle Charaktere aus dem alten Super Smash Bros.: das Cape. Spezial Standard: Feuerball Spezial Seitlich: Cape Spezial Oben: Super-Sprungschlag Spezial Unten: Mario-Tornado Super Smash Bros. Brawl Im dritten Spiel der Reihe ist Mario erneut ein sehr ausgeglichener Charakter, der gut geeignet ist, um das Spiel zu erlernen. Attacken und sonstiges *Luftsprünge: 1 *Gewicht: mittel *Griffe und Würfe: gut *Kombos: mittel *Smash-Attacken: gut *Luftkrieger: nein *Recovery-fähig (nach einem Treffer auf die Stage zurückkommen): mittel *'Spezialattacke neutral: Feuerball' - Mario schleudert wie schon in ersten Mario-Spielen einen Feuerball in die Standrichtung. *'Spezialattacke seitlich: Cape' - Ursprung aus Super Mario World. Keine große Reichweite ("Nahkampf"); dreht den Gegner um und lenkt Geschosse ab. *'Spezialattacke unten: Dreckweg 08/17' - Ursprung aus Super Mario Sunshine. Es handelt sich um eine Apparatur, die erst Wasser ansaugt und sie dann aussprüht. Sie verursacht keinen Schaden, drängt den Gegner aber weg. *'Spezialattacke oben: Super-Sprungschlag' - Mario springt (auch in der Luft) hoch und reißt nebenstehende Gegner mit sich (verursacht Schaden und schleudert den Gegner weg). Es ist vor allem gut zu gebrauchen, wenn Mario von der Ebene gefallen ist, da man somit leichter auf diese zurückkommen kann. *'Ultra-Smash: Mario-Finale' - Es handelt sich um eine riesige Feuersbrunst, die in Blickrichtung einen großen kegelförmigen Bereich abdeckt, der Schaden verursacht und Feinde wegschleudert. Trophäeninformation Super Smash Bros. Brawl Mario Tennis Mario Golf Mario als Fußballer Sein Profidebüt als Fußballer gab Mario 2005 auf der GameCube mit dem Titel Mario Smash Football. Zwei Jahre später erlebte das Spiel auf der neuesten NintendoKonsole, der Wii, eine Fortsetzung: Mario Strikers Charged Football. Mario Smash Football Mario Strikers Charged Football Mario ist in diesem Spiel ein ausgewogener Spielführer und weist durchschnittliche Attribute in Schnelligkeit, Zweikampf, Passen und Torschuss auf. Sein Spezialitem lässt ihn zu Super Mario werden, wodurch er riesig wird und seine Gegner platt trampeln kann. Attribute * Schnelligkeit: 6/10 * Zweikampf: 6/10 * Passen: 6/10 * Schießen: 6/10 Sonstiges Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Mario zählt in seinem Spiel zu den Olympischen Spielen 2008 Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen zu den Alleskönnern (Allrounder). Er ist in keiner der vier Kategorien der Beste, ist aber auch nirgends der Schlechteste. Aus diesem Grund kann man Mario getrost für jede Disziplin auswählen. Freunde & Bekannte Luigi Luigi ist Marios jüngerer Bruder und hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in Mario Bros., als er immer noch als Charakter des zweiten Spielers gedacht war. Er ist größer als sein Bruder und seine Erkennungsfarbe ist grün. In Super Mario Bros. 2 konnte man ihn das erste Mal als spielbaren Charakter anwählen. Seinen ersten großen Auftritt hatte er im hierzulande eher unbekannterem Mario is Missing! (NES/SNES), als er seinen Bruder aus den Klauen Bowsers retten musste. Erst im Jahre 2002 erhielt er mit Luigi's Mansion seine erste bekanntere Rolle und fungierte als zum Titelheld. Mario pflegt ein sehr gutes Verhältnis zu seinem Bruder und beide traten schon zusammen als Helden auf (Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Peach In Super Mario Bros. wurde Peach (damals unter dem Namen Toadstool) von Bowser entführt und seit Mario sie retten konnte, verbindet beide eine innige Freundschaft. Peach haust in ihrem Schloss, was selbst schon Schauplatz einiger Abenteuer war. Meist bleibt für sie die Rolle der Entführten. Einmal jedoch konnte sie sich bei Mario revanchieren, als sie ihn aus den Klauen Bowsers befreit hat (Super Princess Peach/NDS) Toad Toads erster Auftritt liegt in Super Mario Bros., als er lediglich den Satz Thank you Mario, but our Princess is in another castle sagte, wenn Mario eine Burg geschafft hatte. Im Nachfolgespiel (SMB2) war der kleine Pilz erstmals ein spielbarer Charakter. Im Laufe der Jahre wurde der Toad immer mehr zu festen Größe und rechten Hand von Prinzessin Peach, der er treu ergeben ist. Seine Beziehung zu Mario ist gut. Yoshi Yoshi hatte seinen ersten Auftritt in Super Mario World, als er von Bowser in ein Ei gesperrt wurde. Mario konnte ihn aber direkt zu Beginn befreien, sodass er als Marios Reittier fungierte und ihn begleitete. Im Nachfolger des Spiels Yoshi's Island, was zeitlich vor dem Vorgänger liegt musste Yoshi Baby Mario, den Kamek vergeblich versuchte zu entführen, an seine Eltern zurückbringen. Yoshi ist auch Namensgeber vieler Spiele wie eben Yoshi's Island oder aber auch Yoshi's Story (N64). Yoshi ist Mario treu ergeben. Daisy Daisy ist die Prinzessin des Sarasalandes. In den Geschehnissen von Super Mario Land (1990) wurde sie vom Alien Tatanga entführt, sodass Mario sich auf den Weg machte, sie zu befreien, was letzten Endes auch gelang. Dann wurde es lange Zeit still um sie, bis sie im neuen Jahrtausend ihr Comeback feierte. Allerdings tritt sie nur in Spin-off-Spielen wie Mario Kart: Double Dash!! auf und nimmt keine elementar wichtige Rolle in einer Geschichte ein. Außerdem hat sie ein stärkeres Verhältnis zu Marios Bruder Luigi, mit dem sie ein Paar ist. Pauline Pauline ist Marios erste Bekanntschaft. Er kennt sie schon länger als Peach oder Daisy. Pauline wurde in Donkey Kong, anfangs noch ein Automatenspiel, welches aber auch für die NES rausgebracht wurde, von titelgebendem Gorilla entführt. Mario machte sich auf den Weg diese zu retten, was er auch schaffen konnte. Mario schien Pauline fast vergessen zu haben, bis Pauline mehr als zwei Jahrzehnte später erneut von Donkey entführt wurde (Mario vs. Donkey Kong, 2005/GBA). Das Spiel hat mit Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: Marsch der Mini-Marios sogar einen Nachfolger. Rosalina Rosalina und Mario kennen sich seit Super Mario Galaxy. Bildergallerie der Freunde & Bekannten Bild:Luigi.png|Luigi Bild:Peach.png|Peach Bild:Toad.jpg|Toad Bild:Yoshi.jpg|Yoshi Bild:Daisy.png|Daisy Bild:PaulineMario.png|Pauline Bild:Rosalina.jpg|Rosalina Feinde & Rivalen Donkey Kong Der Gorilla ist Marios ältester Erzfeind (Donkey Kong (Arcade), 1982), als er Marios Bekanntschaft Pauline entführte. Nach dem Spiel Donkey Kong (GB) (1994) ruhte ihre innige Feindschaft für lange Zeit und DK brachte Spiele mit einem eigenem Rivalen aus der Kong-Welt heraus. Erst 2004 erschien mit Mario vs. Donkey Kong ein neues Spiel, in dem die beiden gegeneinander antreten. Das Spiel wurde sogar fortgesetzt (Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: Marsch der Mini-Marios, 2007). Wario Seit Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1993) gerät Mario mit Wario aneinander. Marios Aufeinandertreffen mit Wario sind stetes pikant, da Wario äußerlich Marios Extreme verkörpert, sehr raffgierig ist und durch seine Muskelkraft einiges bewegen kann. Er ist der Bruder von Waluigi. Bowser Bowser ist seit Super Mario Bros. (1985) Marios Feind, als er versuchte, Marios Freundin Peach zu entführen. Seither geraten sie mehrfach aneinander, meist wegen der Prinzessin. Auch als Kinder waren sie erbitterte Rivalen, was das Spiel Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island zeigt, als Yoshi mit Baby Mario am Ende auf Baby Bowser trifft. Koopalinge Anfangs waren die Koopalinge noch häufig mit Mario konfrontiert worden, jedoch kommen sie seit Super Mario World (1992) auf keinen nennenswerten Auftritt mehr mit Ausnahme von Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Sie beherbergten die Burgen in den Welten vor Bowser, bevor es zum Schlagabtausch mit ihrem Vater kam. Bowser Jr. Bowsers 8. Kind ist seit Super Mario Sunshine ein Feind von Mario. Genau wie sein Vater entführte er hier Peach, jedoch aus dem Grund, weil Bowser ihm erzählte, sie sei seine Mutter. Er wurde jedoch am Ende des Spiels aufgeklärt. Er hat sich seinen Vater als Vorbild ausgesucht und möchte, dass er stolz auf ihn ist, weshalb er Peach auch in New Super Mario Bros. entführt und seinen Vater in Super Mario Galaxy unterstützt. Kamek Einst war Kamek der König der Koopas; er wurde jedoch von seinem Ziehsohn, Baby Bowser, als Herrscher abgelöst. Kamek trat erstmals in Super Mario World auf, als er in einigen Burgen der Koopalinge als Gegner auftrat. Seine erste wichtige Rolle hatte er dann im Nachfolgespiel Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, als er versuchte Baby Mario und Baby Luigi zu entführen. Man könnte sagen, dass Kamek auch ein Feind aus Marios Kindheit ist, denn auch in Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit ist Kamek der Unruhestifter. Sonic Sonic und Mario treten eigentlich nur in 3 Spielen zusammen (bzw. gegeneinander) an: Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen, Super Smash Bros. Brawl und Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Winterspielen. Die Rivalität dieser beiden Charaktere war vielmehr eine Marken-Rivalität zwischen Nintendo und Sega, da Sega damals noch Konsolen herstellte und Nintendos ärgste Konkurrenz um Marktanteile war. Der Konsolen- Krieg zwischen Nintendo und Sega ist aber inzwischen vorbei. Mario stand Sonic so indirekt als Rivale gegenüber, da beide das Maskottchen und Flaggschiff ihrer Unternehmen waren. Waluigi Waluigi ist eigentlich der Antagonist zu Marios Bruder Luigi, trifft aber in Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix (2005) auch auf den roten Klempner. Er ist der Bruder Warios. Cranky Kong Cranky Kong ist eigentlich der Donkey Kong, der gegen Mario kämpfte und Pauline entführte. Er hat -mit Ausnahme der Mario vs. Donkey Kong-Reihe- vergeblich versucht, seinen Sohn Donkey zu seinem Nachfolger zu machen. Bildergallerie der Rivalen und Feinde Datei:Donkey Kong.jpg|Donkey Kong Datei:Bowser MSS Artwork.PNG|Bowser Bild:Wario 2.jpg|Wario Bild:Sonic(Brawl).jpg|Sonic Bild:SMG BowserJr.jpg|Bowser Jr. Bild:Kamek.jpg|Kamek Bild:Koopalinge.png|Koopalinge Bild:WaluigiMP8a.PNG|Waluigi Bild:Cranky_Kong.jpg|Cranky Kong Bild:Graf_Knickwitz.jpg|Graf Knickwitz Verwandlungen Mario ist ein Meister der Verwandlungen, die es ihm ermöglichen, Dinge zu erreichen, die sonst nicht möglich wären. Die erste Verwandlung tritt in Super Mario Bros. auf: Nimmt Mario einen Pilz auf, wird er zu Super Mario. Es wird immer ein Power-Up benötigt um eine Verwandlung zu vollziehen. Super Mario Die Verwandlung von Mario in Super Mario ist zusammen mit der in Feuer-Mario die älteste und kam erstmal in Super Mario Bros. vor. Mario gewinnt an Körpergröße und kann Blöcke durch einen Sprung zerschmettern, was vorher nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Die Verwandlung kommt durch einen Pilz zustande. Feuer-Mario Durch eine Feuerblume wird Mario zu Feuer-Mario. Dies trat erstmals in Super Mario Bros. auf und ist seitdem fester Bestandteil der Mario Jump'n'Run-Spiele. Feuer-Mario genießt dieselben Vorteile wie Super Mario, jedoch kann er zusätzlich Feuerbälle schießen, die einige Gegner beseitigen können. Wird Feuer-Mario von einem Gegner berührt oder fällt er in einen Abgrund, so wird er wieder zum "normalen" Mario. In einigen Spielen (zum Beispiel Super Mario Land 2) wird Mario lediglich zum Super Mario zurückgestuft. In Super Mario Galaxy erscheint die Verwandlung zu Feuer-Mario erstmals in einem 3D-Spiel. Die Verwandlung wird hier durch Verwundung oder Kontakt mit Wasser aufgehoben. Waschbär-Mario Mit dem Super-Blatt konnte sich Mario in Super Mario Bros. 3 in Waschbär-Mario verwandeln. Ihm wuchsen dann Waschbär-Ohren und ein Waschbär-Schweif, mit dem er Gegner besiegen, schweben und (mit genug Anlauf) fliegen konnte. Es gab auch einen Waschbär-Anzug, der noch eine Zusatzfunktion hatte: Er konnte damit Gegnern ausweichen, indem er sich in eine Statue verwandelte. Frosch-Mario Frosch-Mario ist ebenfalls eine Verwandlung Marios in Super Mario Bros. 3. Mario verwandelt sich mithilfe eines vorher erhaltenden Anzuges in diese Form. Es verschafft ihm im Wasser starke Vorteile, er kann besser und vor allem wesentlich schneller schwimmen. An Land indes muss Mario sich hüpfend fortbewegend, seine Sprungweite ist dadurch deutlich angestiegen. Cape-Mario Durch eine Feder konnte sich Mario in Super Mario World in Cape-Mario verwandeln, wodurch es ihm erlaubt war zu fliegen und durch die Lüfte zu gleiten. Außerdem konnte er so durch einen Drehsprung Gegner besiegen. Hasi-Mario Hasi-Mario ist eine Verwandlung, die das bis heute einzige mal in Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins vorkam. Wenn er eine Möhre berührte, wuchsen ihm Ohren, sodass er in der Luft gleiten konnte. Mega-Mario Mrio wirdMit einem Mega Pilz zu einem Risen und Kann alles Zerstören was im auf dem weg liegt Blöcke,Mauern und Gegner ! So ist Mario in New Super Mario Bros fast unbesigbar....nur in manschen Leveln sollte man auf Lava und Abgründe aufpassen! Mini-Mario Blauer Panzer Bienen-Mario Die Transformation in Bienen-Mario gibt es erstmals in Super Mario Galaxy und wird durch den Bienen-Pilz ausgelöst. Durch diese kann Mario eine gewisse Zeit fliegen und sich darüberhinaus an Honigwaben festhalten. Gerät Mario in Kontakt mit Wasser oder fügt ihm ein Gegner Schaden zu, verwandelt sich Bienen-Mario in Mario zurück. Sprungfeder-Mario Der Spring-Pilz verwandelt Mario in eine lebende Sprungfeder; er kommt in Super Mario Galaxy vor. Mario springt nun die ganze Zeit und ist damit schwerer zu steuern. Durch einen gezielten Druck auf den A-Knopf kann Mario einen besonders hohen Sprung ausführen, um hoch gelegene Gebiete zu gelangen. Wird Sprungfeder-Mario verwundet oder berührt Wasser, verwandelt er sich zurück. Unbesiegbar/Regenbogen-Stern Mario wird durch die Aufnahme des Sterns unverwundbar. So kann er jeden Gegner einfach umrennen ohne selbst verwundet zu werden. Wenn Mario allerdings in einen Abgrund fällt, verliert er trotzdem ein Leben. Zudem ist die Wirkung des Sterns auf eine gewisse Zeit begrenzt. In Super Mario Galaxy taucht diese Verwandlung unter dem Namen Regenbogen-Mario auf, welche durch den Regenbogen-Stern ausgelöst wird. Eis-Mario Die Verwandlung in Eis-Mario kommt erstmals in Super Mario Galaxy vor. Mario, der dann wie eine Eisskulptur aussieht, kann somit über Wasser und Lava laufen, die unter ihm einfrieren. Ebenso wie Feuer-Mario aus Super Mario Galaxy ist auch Geist-Mario zeitlich begrenzt. In New Super Mario Bros. Wii kann Mario Eisbälle um sich werfen und so Gegner einfrieren. Geist-Mario Die Verwandlung in Geist-Mario wird durch Kontakt mit dem Geist-Pilz hervorgerufen und tritt in Super Mario Galaxy auf. Mario kann dann schweben und sogar unsichtbar werden und durch Wände gleiten. Berührt Mario Licht, nimmt er Schaden oder gerät er in Kontakt mit Wasser, wird diese Verwandlung aufgehoben. Sternen-Mario Diese Art der Verwandlung wird durch das Berühren eines ganz bestimmten roten Sterns ausgelöst. Seine Kleidung färbt sich anschließend Rot-Schwarz, und er erhält die Möglichkeit frei (also ohne jegliche Voraussetzungen, oder Techniken) zu fliegen. Das erste und bisher einzige Spiel in dem diese Verwandlung existiert, ist Super Mario Galaxy. Man erhält die Möglichkeit dazu, nachdem man die nötige Sternenmenge gesammelt hat, um ins Zentrum des Universums Reisen zu können, von einem roten Luma, welcher sich anschließend in einen roten Stern verwandelt. Propeller-Mario Bei der Verwandlung handelt es sich um eine Neuheit aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii, welche durch die Aufnahme des Propeller-Pilzes zustande kommt. Mario kann somit wesentlich höhere Ziele erreichen. Pinguin-Mario Die Verwandlung Marios durch den Pinguin-Anzug in Pinguin-Mario kommt erstmals in NSMBWii vor. So genießt der Klempner einige Vorteile, so kann er sich zum Beispiel frei im Wasser bewegen und durch Eisbälle Gegner einfrieren. Außerdem schlittert er auf dem Eis nicht. Bildergallerie von Marios Verwandlungen Datei:Feuer-Mario.jpg|Feuer-Mario in Super Mario Galaxy Bild:Froschmario.jpg|Frosch-Mario Bild:SMB3 WaschbärMario.jpg|Waschbär-Mario Datei:Cape-Mario.jpg|Cape-Mario Bild:RM.jpg|Hasi-Mario Datei:Bienen-Mario.jpg|Bienen-Mario Datei:Buu-Mario.jpg|Geist-Mario Datei:Eis-Mario.jpg|Eis-Mario Datei:Propeller-Mario.jpg|Propeller-Mario Andere Charaktere Marios Dr. Mario right|130px|Dr. Mario|thumb Außerdem tritt Mario als Dr. Mario auf. Im gleichnamigen Puzzle-Spiel, welches für diverse Konsolen erschienen ist, muss der Spieler durch geschicktes Drehen und Wenden von Medikamenten Bazillen zerstören um Punkte zu sammeln. Dieser Charakter trat außerdem in einem Club Nintendo-Comic auf, ebenso als freispielbarer Charakter in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Auftritte in anderen Medien Fernsehserien Mario trat jahrelang im Fernsehen auf, zum Beispiel in der The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, die aus einem realen und einem Zeichentrickteil bestand, oder aber auch in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3, einer reinen Zeichentrickserie. Comics Im Laufe der Jahre wurden etliche Comics mit Mario als Helden herausgebracht. Es gibt sogar eine ganze Reihe deutscher Comics, die im Club Nintendo-Magazin erschienen sind. Super Mario Bros. - Der Film Anfang der 90er-Jahre erschien mit Super Mario Bros. ein Kinofilm zu Marios Abenteuern. Vor 65 Millionen Jahren ist auf der Erde ein Meteorit eingeschlagen, der zu unserem Universum noch ein Paralleluniversum erschuf. Mario (Bob Hoskins) und sein Bruder Luigi (John Leguizamo) leben im Brooklyn von heute und haben ein kleines Klempnerunternehmen. Eines Tages lernt Luigi Daisy (Samantha Mathis) kennen. Als sie entführt wird, machen sich die Mario Bros. auf den Weg, Daisy zu befreien und entdecken dabei das Pilzkönigreich. Hier regiert der skrupellose König Koopa (Dennis Hopper), der durch den fehlenden Meteoritensplitter, der in Daisys Besitz ist, die beiden Universen wieder vereinigen will um sie beide zu beherrschen. Nur Daisy allein kann aber die Verschmelzung vollziehen. Am Ende können die Mario Bros. König Koopa besiegen und die Weltenverschmelzung verhindern. Galerie Datei:Mario M&L2.jpg Datei:Baby Mario & Mario.JPG Datei:Mario MPDS Artwork.jpg Datei:Mario MPDS Artwork 2.jpg Trivia *Er war nicht die erste Videospielfigur von Nintendo, dies war Mr. Game & Watch. *In Japan gibt es eine Manga-Reihe von seinen Abenteuern. *Es gibt 3 bzw. 4 Spiele, in denen er selbst das Entführungsopfer spielt: **Mario is Missing! **Luigis Mansion **Super Princess Peach **Und auch in Super Mario 64 DS wurde er entführt, von Gumboss, jedoch ist es kein direktes Hauptziel des Spieles, ihn zu befreien. *Seine erste (und einzige) Bösewicht-Rolle hatte er im Spiel Donkey Kong Jr.! *Er zählt zu den berühmtesten Figuren auf der Welt. *Sein Name war früher "Jumpman" (in den Arcadenspiele "Donkey Kong" und "Donkey Kong Jr.") *Mario hat auch einige Auftritte in anderen Videospiel- oder Fernsehreihen. *Mario wird von Charles Martinet synchroniesiert. *In der Info der Trophäe Stürmer Mario aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii, 2008) steht, der Charakter stamme aus Super Smash Football, jedoch heißt das Spiel korrekt Mario Smash Football. en:Mario es:Mario ja:マリオ it:Mario pl:Mario Category: Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario RPG Kategorie:Charakter aus Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Paper Mario 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Paper Mario Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Galaxy Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario und Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario und Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario und Luigi: Abenteuer Bowser Kategorie:Charakter aus SSBM Kategorie:Charakter aus SSBB